Cloud computing allows shared resources to be provided to devices over a network connection, such as the Internet. For example, cloud computing may provide, for example, computation, software applications, data access, location, commerce, or storage services. The end-user of these services may not require knowledge of the physical location or configuration of the cloud computing system that delivers the services. Some end-users may even access cloud computing services wirelessly, such as via a cellular network or WLAN (wireless local area network).
Wireless devices may have a number of connectivity options to choose from. Each connectivity option may have different characteristics in terms of quality of service (QOS), power consumption, etc. Over time, the number of these connectivity options available will only continue to grow as additional technologies become available. For instance due to new technologies, band combinations and duplexing modes. As these options increase, scheduling data transmissions associated with cloud computing services can become complex. Hence, scheduling this traffic efficiently is a challenge, especially when multiple access points and/or multiple RATs (radio access technologies) are available.